


It's Inevitable

by stars_squids



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, Au where paul isn't infected, i think, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_squids/pseuds/stars_squids
Summary: Paul failed to show Emma, he failed to save the world, he failed. He can't fail again, he must escape before he's caught.(AU where Paul withstood the infection and tried to tell Emma through Inevitable but she couldn't withstand it)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It's Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and in a little different style than what I'd normally write, but I hope you enjoy! :D

_No no no no…. This wasn’t meant to happen…. She was meant to understand, how could she not realise? _Paul watched as Emma was taken over, Professor Hidgens infecting her with the spores.__  
_No no no no. ___  
Her eyes turned the bright blue, her lips tinged with the same colour.  
_It hadn’t meant to go like this, this hadn’t meant to happen. I should’ve been more obvious, I should’ve shown her my blood. I shouldn’t have assumed she would notice my normal coloured eyes. ___  
She began singing, her harmonic voice joining the chorus. He desperately tried to keep up, match their tone. It wouldn’t be long until the mothership realised that he was not one of them. Blowing up the meteor must’ve done something to mess with it. There must be something he’s not realising, that was the head, right? It should’ve taken them out. Maybe they had assumed too much, maybe there was no mothership. Maybe they were just all connected.  
He watched from the corner of his eye the singing zombies as they moved gracefully through the building.  
_You need to stop them. You’ll fail again. ___  
The ringing was back, just like the one by the meteor, except this time he didn’t have a way to slow them down. He needed to get a weapon, in this huge military facility there must be a weapon, right? His eyes flicked up at the signs as he passed, the mob of singing zombies grew larger as the spores infected the employees.  
_You need to be faster. You’re going to fail again. ___  
His eyes darted around, he was now surrounded by them. Bright blue eyes filled with happiness. Blue tinged lips singing the most beautiful harmony. A slight rhythm in their step as they moved in sync. His head became filled with the siren’s song, tempting him, luring him. They were happy. They were united. Wouldn’t it be nice? To feel a part of something bigger?  
_No no no no. You have to save them. You have a second chance. ___  
He quickly broke off from the group, hoping they wouldn’t notice. He continued his song until their voices were faint. Paul quickly looked around, looking for anything that could help. Janitor’s closet, meeting room, bathrooms, nothing. He needed to find the uninfected and _fast _. He weaved through the building, twisting and turning. As soon as the ringing would come back he’d immediately choose a different route. Had they infected the top floors, the ones above where Emma had been? He turned sharply into a fire escape stairway, running up the stairs, skipping every other step, with adrenaline pumping through his veins. He flung open the door to the next floor. His long legs took him through the halls, stopping at the large meeting room.__  
_Where is everyone? ___  
The floor was deserted, so was the next one up, and the next.  
_You were too late. Too slow. ___  
Paul flew down the stairs to the ground floor. He could at least stop them from escaping. He entered the foyer of the building, noticing it was also empty. Praying that it meant people had escaped, he began searching. Quickly finding a large red button, he slammed his hand onto it, initiating the metal doors that would slide down. Mechanical whirring rang around the room as he ran back to the foyer, to the exit. The ringing was back.  
_No no no no. ___  
A large mob blocked the doors. Bright blue eyes flashing. A high note escaping from the blue tinged lips. His hands flung to his ears, clasping tightly. The spores hung in the air, escaping from the infected’s mouths. He freed a hand to pull his jacket over his mouth and nose, the other still tight on his left ear. His friends stood at the front of the pack, eyes burning into him. He found himself feeling bad for the people he barely met, the kid in the coffee shop, the one with the low blood sugar, the Greenpeace girl, the one would bother him every day. His eyes landed on the three teenagers, Alice, Deb, and one he didn’t recognise, they would never be able to grow up and finish school, they were still so young. His eyes flicked to the people he had seen passing by but never talked to, and never will.  
He could hear the soft beat. Their hands reached out to him as they slowly advanced. The music grew louder. The blue glow brightened, becoming blinding. The notes echoed in his head. Hands curled around his blazer. The song was inviting him in.  
He tried to cry out but found himself singing a note.  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck, not this again. ___  
He glanced back at the metal doors blocking the exit, before looking at the infected, dropping his hands. Their glowing hands pulled him into the crowd, as he felt the spores infiltrate his body, consuming him.  
They were one again.


End file.
